Stole my Heart
by Nerd.princess123
Summary: Pairing: HarryXHermione, one shot. Harry's POV (most of my Hp stories are). I was bored so I wrote it :P


I never thought you'd be the one to steal my heart. I most people thought—still think—we're like siblings, even me. But that one night changed it all.

_We were completely drunk after Ron's team won the Quidditch match. Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Luna, Draco, you and I were celebrating in a muggle pub. Drinking heavily and acting like there was no war, no bloodshed and no death. We rarely acted like that. _

_George and Fred went home before the drinking got heavy said they had to go back to WWW. I never thought Ron would propose to Luna that day. He even had a ring. He told us that he would've done it if the team won. I never thought he'd have that courage._

_He professed all his love for her and you know how Luna was always in love with Ron and was always thinking about marriage and kids. She said yes, of course, and then both went to their apartment which they shared for three years, right after the war._

_Ginny looked like she needed to be transported home. Draco did just that and winked at us. It was no secret Draco was in love with Ginny. He just needed the right chance._

_You and I were left alone in the pub. We talked about all the things in our life. Then we started drinking again. That's when I noticed how pretty you looked when you laughed. You looked beautiful with your almond eyes staring at mine._

_I didn't notice I was stroking your cheek. You were leaning into my touch. I slowly kissed you on the lips. It was just a brush on the lips. Then you snatched me from my shirt and started kissing me madly. Maybe because I was drunk or maybe because I wasn't thinking properly I kissed you back, with passion. But that was the best decision I ever made._

_We went to our home. The apartment we decided to share soon after the war. We slept together. Not like that you know, we didn't have sex or anything. We just crashed on my bed and we held each other while we slept._

_In the morning, you ran away to Ginny's. I was all alone in our home. Draco and Ron came, I explained them our incident last night. They sent you home. Later I knew you talked about it with Ginny._

_You entered the house. You looked gorgeous. You were glowing. Radiating a warm light. You were wearing a jeans and top. You looked like you were crying. Your eyes were red from tears, I didn't care. You looked gorgeous. To me you always look gorgeous. In that moment you stole my heart._

_"Hey," you said as you sat on the couch beside me. Beside me wouldn't be the word. You were seating in one corner and you were seating in another corner._

_"We need to talk." I said sizing each word up. This is one line people say when they are about to break up. But we weren't breaking up. Yes we were breaking up, but not in that way. _

_"Yeah, see that was a spur of the moment thing. We were two drunk… and… and…" You tried to explained but faltered._

_"Yes it was a spur of the moment thing." You looked hurt at my words. "But I realised something."_

_"What?" You said like if I told you it'd kill you. I wasn't suddenly so nervous._

_"You bankrupted me. You stole my heart. I had my heart in the open, but that was before Cho broke my heart. Again. But you knew the number to my locker where I kept my heart. I gave it to you. You came and stole it. Now I don't know what I'd do without you. Please either return my heart or keep it safe. Because you're the only one I trust to keep my heart safe." I said and I kissed you. Slowly you kissed me back._

_"Wow, Harry I thought you were never good at talking." You said. "I thought talking was my job." You complained half-heartedly as you played with my messy hair._

_"I love you." Just when I said it I knew it was true._

_"I love you too, silly. I don't go around snogging people for fun." Honestly I felt like I was flying. I kissed you again._

Today is the day I am going to propose you. You are out with Ginny and Luna. I told them about it. They are going to distract you the whole day.

I am going to but the ring today. I thought about the ring lots of time. I don't know why I chose to buy the ring today, maybe because I thought I'd get the perfect ring for you today. It is my lucky day after all. It is Halloween. The day I met you, the day I realised I love you.

I wore a casual jeans and a green t-shirt. Which you bought for me, saying it suited the color of my eyes. I apparated to Diagon alley, there's a jewelry shop someone around here.

_The Diamonds And Rocks._

It seemed like a funny name. Rocks? I know what you'd say if you were here.

_"In some rocks you can find precious metals and some rocks are worth billions of galleons." _

I walked inside the shop. It was shining. You never paid attention to jewelry and I love you for that but for that I never paid attention to what kind of jewelry you might want.

The shop keeper looked at me. He was wearing a pair of glasses with blue eyes underneath them. His skin was wrinkled and he had grey hair. He was a bit fat. Not like that skinny Ollivander.

"What are you searching for sir?" He asked kindly.

"A wedding ring, I suppose." I nervously said. He smiled knowingly. Guess guys nervous as me come here always.

"Come here Mr…?"

"Potter," I said hoping he wouldn't notice I am the Boy Who Lived. If he did he just frowned.

He took me to place which was filled with rings. I saw the first. It was a big diamond with a platinum band. It was gorgeous, but in a way Lavender and Parvati would like.

_Too Flashy._

It was too flashy. You never liked flashy objects. The nexxt ring I saw was bit small, it was of a dove filled with rubies. Doves meant peace. After the war we all want peace, but the thing is I don't want to remember the war.

Not when I am going to propose you.

I checked hundreds of rings. But none of it seemed you .The sun was almost setting. That's when I coaught the perfect ring. It had a band of silver, two hearts entwined. One ruby another one sapphire.

"That one," I pointed to it. It was sitting in the corner, seperated from the other rings.

"This one," The shopkeeper went and picked it up. Then he gave it me. I observed it closely. It was delicate, nice and described you perfectly.

"I'll take it." I said with confirmation.

"It'll be 78 thousand galleons, Mr Potter."

"Take it from the Potter vault." I said. He packed it in a small box.

"I hope the woman you're marrying is good enough for you." The shop keeper said.

"She is perfect. I don't think I am good enough for her." I sighed.

"Every young man in love says that." The shop keeper smiled.

*

I was nervously pacing around the floor. You're supposed to come in right about... Now.

You entered in the house. You were wearing a pale lavender dress that reached your ankles. I could tell Ginny made you wear this. You were also wearing the silver hear pendant I gave you two years ago.

Your hair was made up in a bun. You wore no traces of make up. In simple words you looked gorgeous.

"Hey Harry," You greeted me as you kissed me softly.

I pulled away a chair and made you sit there. I was nervous. SO nervous that I thought it'd be easier to fight Voldemort without a wand.

"So what's the spenial occasion?" You asked.

"Nothing, I just thought I'd prepare something nice for you."

I made steak, with a salad. You were eating silently. The food tasted like card board.

"You know Harry, you can tell me everything?" I nodded. "So what's wrong?"

I knew this is my cue to drop on one knee. I did that, and you looked surprise.

"Hermione Jane Granger, you're my best friend for 11 years. My girlfriend for 5 years. You remember that day we kissed. At that moment I was sure you stole my heart. I can't live without you. If you walk away, you'll take my heart with you." I took a deep breath and brought outhe ring and opened it.

"All I want to say is, Mione I love you. Please, please marry me." In the last bit I choked.

You nodded and I slipped the ring in your middle finger. I stood up and you jumped onto me.

You hugged me fiercely. I hugged you back. You kissed me enthusiastically. I kissed you back. I put you down and gazed in you brown almonds.

"I am going to like the sound of Mrs Hermione Potter." I grinned and captured her lips once again.

_**THE END**_


End file.
